Eve
by Sue-Me-Ann
Summary: Eve had been chosen... She just didn't know it yet. Strong and proud he stood illuminated by the moonlight, a sinful dark angel beckoning her to safety. And just like the moth to a flame she was caught in his web of attraction, "Welcome to Edens Gate" (John/OC)
1. Chapter 1

John Seed will use any means necessary to secure resources vital to the cults survival, be it home or person. Eve is one of those unfortunate souls. Forced into Edens gate where The Father has some rather perminint plans to garentee the cults future.

Chapter 1

She was drowning, being pushed down by a strong cold force that her mind couldn't comprehend. How had she gotten here? Water suffocated her body, filling her lungs with every attempted breath causing weak spasms. Brown strands of hair floated in a halo around her as her diminishing vision distorted into ripples of black and blue. She could hear the muffled voices around her as the water threatened to swallow her into its murky dark depths.

Before the life was stolen from her body a man pulled her up, spluttering and gasping for air. She almost didn't notice the figure illuminated by moonlight on the edge of the banks, strong and proud he stood like a sinful dark angel beckoning her to the promised safety of the shore line. He was surrounded by fireflies or maybe that was just the stars swimming around in her oxygen deprived brain trying to idolis the smiling man. Caught in the web of attraction he drew her attention into him. Deep blue eyes raked over Eve slowly, goosebumps would have erupted over her skin if she had any control over the shivering body she was currently occupying.

"Only then may we stand in the light of God" he preached from a white biblical book, "and walk through his gates onto Eden." It felt as though the words were spoken directly to her, passing on an important message that alluded her mind.

The strain on Eve's body proved to be too much and she fell just as the callus hands holding her had pushed forward. No impact came but she could feel her body being dragged out of the water, pebbles and mud scuffed along her legs. The comforting feel of a warm hand cupped her cheek when they came to a stop. Eve desperately wanted to see but the lids of her eyes refused to open, she was so tired.

"Just say yes" the seemingly kind voice told her as she lost consciousness, surrendering to the blissful escape that the darkness offered.

Authors note-

I don't own far cry 5 or any other characters that aren't OC. Any similarities to places or people are coincidental. Keep in mind that this game isn't out so I've only got the trailers and early game plays to go off and of course Google. I'm not planning for this to be particularly long either. Also, please forgive me for any mistakes, it's all done on my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve dreamt through the thick fog that blanketed her mind. Memories of her home in the white house. Being sent to Montana. An airport. Her cousin, a deputy sheriff. The ambush where her security had been shot down. Screams, bullets, blood and fire licked at the mental images. She could remember it now, the events leading up to it. Running through the fields, people shouting at her. Some begged her to go faster, others yelling to stop. Nothing had saved her from the inevitable end that had been her downfall. Eve knew exactly why they had taken her hostage, she was the President's daughter. A public figure, everyone knew who she was. The situation in Montana was obviously worse than anyone knew, why hadn't she been told about the terror threat?

A small faction had taken up residence and had been labelled a religious cult near Hope County but from the reports it was so small that only 3 sheriffs were sent in to defuse the situation. They had accompanied her half way on her journey into the region. Her cousin was amongst them, a newly appointed deputy sheriff. If they were lucky, perhaps they had witnessed the cult first hand and would send help. As her mind began rebooting and trying to process the confusing array of memories her body also regained movement. Eve's fingers grasped the soft fabric beneath her rigid form and with a slow inhale of air, began to fight the panic bubbling up inside.

"It's the Bliss bullets" a strong masculine voice broke through her revere. It wasn't familiar, and her eyes shot open in terror as she pushed her body back into whatever she was laying on. One of the first things Eve noticed was the man standing at the foot of the couch she was currently draped over. He was holding a rather intimidating gun. The second was the uncomfortable fact she was in a wedding dress.

"The serum in it is pretty strong. Gives ya a good knock around," the unnamed red-haired brute said casually, his simple camo shirt and vest held a vast contrast to the silver dog tags dangling from his neck. Eve said nothing just stared at the scruffy bearded man, beards must have been all the rage here.

Eves eyes darted around her surroundings, but they were unhelpful in determining her location. If she had to guess, it would have been an old hysterical building considering the simple wooden furnishings and peeling wallpaper.

"Where am I?" such a simple question and it came out shaky, but she didn't expect an answer, no one ever gave information willingly to a prisoner. Eve's body began to shiver with the mounting dread growing in her belly.

"Welcome to Eden's Gate" Eve turned away as he motioned around the room in a big gesture. What was Eden's Gate meant to be? She had never heard of such a place, last time she checked they had been in Montana with her security detail. A window caught her attention as the clouds cleared allowing sunlight to stream through it, grass fields painted the landscape. It was picturesque for anyone not in Eve's position. Taking not of the obvious fact that her limbs were not bound, her mind wandered to the possibility of an escape.

"I'm Jacob" he held out a hand in offering which Eve refused to take. Whether it was smart or stupid was yet to be seen but he chuckled at her defiance nonetheless. "Don't even think about it, I've got this place sealed up tight with men."

Awake for only a few minutes and already this man was in her head, predicting her thoughts and actions. Wrapping her arms around her knees in an attempt to comfort herself she couldn't help wondering if her parents had been informed of her kidnapping.

"What do you want with me?" Eve whispered brokenly.

"The collapse is upon us, and you have been selected by The Father to help sow the seeds for our future. With you joining The Project at Eden's Gate, we will offer this country atonement," he hauled Eve to her feet and pulled her from the room.

A hall away stood a beautiful woman who looked a similar age to herself. The pretty red head was also wearing a lace white dress that flowed around her knees. She airily swayed around the confined space before meeting them at a very large door.

"Soon you will see what we are trying to build," she smiled warmly with her words as they stopped next to her and handed a small bouquet of white flowers that resembled lilies to Eve. Church bells rung deafeningly overhead and the doors in front opened, revealing a large room set up like a Chapel. The pews were filled with people who all stood to look at Eve" stunned face. She gasped in shock and internally swore repeatedly. Waiting at the alter was a man who she had seen before, he was the one reading from the white book while others attempted to drown her. This whole set up looked unnervingly familiar to a wedding scene, they couldn't possibly expect her to marry him?

Another set of eyes watched her through yellow glasses, this other man was also vaguely familiar. Eve could only assume that he was the leader of this insane religious faction as he was standing at the podium watching his little congregation. He held his arms up in welcome. Her cousin had shown Eve a photo on the flight over, he didn't seem evil in the image, but her opinion had changed dramatically since then. Eve could feel her legs begin to wobble like jello as Jacob scooped her arm up, holding her steady and firm. The young women pranced off first down the aisle gleefully like this was one fun game.

Eve tried to push away, "No" she breathed out timidly as tears started falling from her brown eyes. Jacob's only response was to hold a finger to his lips and shush her. Stepping forward he dragged her with him. The audience was made up of ragged looking folk who had red painted symbols over their clothes and skin or maybe it was blood, she felt the bile rise burning her throat. Suddenly the threat of this cult seemed much more real when Eve spotted a camera filming the entire ordeal. Would they send it to her father? Try to negotiate for money? Her future seemed very uncertain at this point and she had only been conscious for what felt like minutes, everything was happening so fast Eve barely had time to process it.

Note- I don't own far cry.

I still have no idea where this is heading, might be a horrible story by the end lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob left Eve with the two intimidating men at the podium and positioned himself behind the supposed groom. The women from earlier took Eve's flowers and stood behind her with an overjoyed smile. All the blood had drained from her body and her entire being felt like it had been stripped of any strength she once possessed. Eve's fingers trembled as the stranger in front took her hands in his, joining them together in this twisted wedding ceremony. Pulling away almost seemed impossible as her stone-cold digits were engulfed into the warm cocoon of his own. He did not speak, just smiled back down at her scared face before moving his attention up to The Father.

"Welcome my children to this blessed day. Today, in front of our Lord, we bring together two of the chosen. He has deemed them worthy to carry our great legacy. What God gives, no man, can take away" the preacher continued to ramble, but Eve had stopped listening as her breathing became Labored.

Taking a risk, she peeked through her lashes at her groom to be, assessing his tidy outfit. He wore a lot of blue and brown with his collared shirt unbuttoned enough that some tattoos and scares were visible on his toned chest. Eve assumed they were battle scares if what she had been through was any indication of how they recruited unsuspecting prey. But the thing that struck her was his clear blue eyes. Eve's vision was much clearer now that she wasn't completely submerged in that 'Bliss' drug and in any other situation she would have considered him handsome. At the current moment though, she felt his striking masculinity was closing in all around her threatening to smother her all over again. Crushing the air and weighing her down. All four of the people surrounding her were Fairly attractive if she thought about it, even if they were crazy, but that was the kicker. Psychopaths were even more dangerous if they had the right temptation to lure in their victim. Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

"I do," the blue-eyed man said looking straight into her soul, daring her to deny him. Eve should have been paying closer attention, but she still felt the dizzying effects of the Bliss bullets. The substance seemed to cause inattention and an illogical state of mind.

"And do you, Evelyn Mary Porter take this man John Timothy Seed to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and honor? To trust, pray and obey till death do you part?" It was no surprise The Father knew her name, but it still rattled Eve to her core. His green eyes peered through the yellow lens with something akin to an undeniable faith. He knew she had no choice in her answer if her life was on the line.

The tears were starting up again and she could feel the camera zoomed in on her intently. Did she dare challenge them here? The Father smiled down at her patiently, but Jacob made a show of arms behind her soon to be groom, cocking his gun threateningly. Holding a hand up, the Father sent a firm look to Jacob which stilled his movements. The so-called John squeezed her fingers gently bringing her back to him.

"I… I do" she managed in a small voice. The content smirk John gave her turned her blood cold, he was pleased by her submission and it caused a strange feeling to rise in her gut. Like butterflies taking wing, they fluttered helplessly around in the trapped confines of their poisonous prison.

The Father continued with the ceremony, "In the eyes of the Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he boomed over the mass. "You may kiss the bride."

Eve wasn't expecting it, although she should have been, given it was just announced. John pulled her forward forcefully and crashed their lips together. Holding her in place with his strong hands and tilting her head for better access. An explosion of passion erupted inside of Eve with his soft lips against hers. It was demanding but not aggressive, not that she had much experience with kissing. Being daughter to the man that ran the country often made guy's head for the hills. Eve's fingers twitched in the hopes of doing something but for the life of her, she couldn't bring her arms up to push him away. What her hands did instead scared Eve more than all the previous trauma, against her better judgment her fingers came up to grip his shirt pulling him closer. Maybe it was the drugs still, surely it wasn't her body reacting on pure carnal desire. This wasn't how it was meant to be, she was meant to be escaping not hungrily returning John's kiss.

All to soon it had ended, and John was the one to pull away. Eve could hear the applause of the strangers around her as the pretty women behind her pulled her in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family, I'm Faith" she handed the bouquet of flowers back to Eve. "We have been waiting for you for such a long time. The Father foresaw your arrival and I'm so happy to finally have my sister here," Faiths delicate hands came to fold a stray strand of hair behind Eve's ear, "You were the perfect choice."

Behind, Eve could hear the Father talking to her new husband. "Take care of this one John, Eve is our beacon of hope. She will offer enlightenment to those that seek to destroy us" His hands lay on either side of John's shoulders weighing him down with the expectations of the cult. "The end is coming, and we will be prepared."

"Yes Joseph" He replied obediently to The Father.

The rest of the day seemed to blur into one, with green dust and smoke. Eve wasn't sure what occurred, but she was fully alert by the time John led her into a quaint little house on a rise in the late hours after sunset.

Note- I do not own Far cry

Thank you for reading and thank you to the wonderful reviewers and the wonderful people who followed and favorited.

I hope all you lucky people got to see the new short film that just came out, I am extremely envious as it isn't available in my country :(


	4. Chapter 4

Eve stood just inside the doorway of an upstairs bedroom that John had led her into. Why she had willingly followed must had defied logic and at the present time she regretted not attempting to leap out of a ground floor window. The heat radiating from the human body behind her forced her forward out of John's reach, at least her limbs were finally obeying her now. Footsteps echoed on the wooden floorboards as she approached the window across the room. Eve peered out over the darkened surroundings. She could make out other houses and patrols that seemed to circle the area along with distant barking that travelled along the hill. Escaping would be difficult, but not trying seemed impossible. The room was a small space but big enough to fit a basic white dresser to her right and a simple double bed on her left. Nothing small enough to throw at her captor but also nothing that would pose much of an obstruction if she tried to block the entrance. Another door along the wall remained closed but Eve assumed that was the bathroom, nothing that could shield her from the dominating presents of John.

A squeak in the floor boards made her body explode in goosebumps. The fear prickled at the nape of Eve's neck as the rustling of clothes caused her to turn abruptly. John was taking off his coat revealing a lean covered body underneath. His vest was perfectly fitted over a collared shirt, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He didn't blend in, looking more like a business man then he did a country man. Ink was visible on the little amount of his exposed skin, Eve was curious but didn't dare step forward. She watched his hands move to his gun to remove the weapon, taking the mag out of the canister fluidly like he did this regularly. It would require both parts to work the firearm, but Eve wasn't sure she could get to it quick enough in a standoff between them.

"What… What are you doing?" Eve's voice was broken from not being used, her mouth was as dry as the Fall leaves scattered outside. Keep her vocals at a normal level was almost impossible due to her frayed nerves, but she had to ask. Knowing next to nothing about what was happening and who these people where, Eve wanted anything accept for the most blatantly obvious answer. There was no way what had just occurred was legal and John was going to be sadly mistaken if he thought that his nuptials would give him free reign over her body.

Avoid the hostile until help arrived, that meant keeping his body as far away from herself as humanly possible.

"I plan on completing my marital duties like the good lord intended," he draped the jacket over the end of the bed and began his advance with a charming smile, unrolling his sleeves as he went. Eve had barely heard two words out of his mouth until now, but the strong rich voice sent electrified shock waves rippling through her gut. Those knowing blue orbs watched her intently as the smooth tone in which he spoke seeped into every crevice of her unhinged mind threatening to pull every secret from her.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out." The alluring way he said it started a chain reaction of anarchy in her body, the sinfully attractive man wanted her and it excited Eve. Maybe opposites did attract but this couldn't have been more distant from the realm of truth. How much further from the spectrum could you be within a crazed cult marriage.

To Eve's great relief a knock on the door sounded. John sighed in exasperation but did not ignore it. She held her breath still as it seemed her lungs had seized during their primary function. The door was opened to reveal a shaggy man who looked very awkward in his current position.

"The Father needs to speak with you, he's on the coms" the gruff voice of the stranger sounded dirty compared to that of John's, but it allowed her to breath as the phantom hold over her body was released. Eve wasn't under John's scrutiny anymore and it was a huge weight lifted, if he left this could be her chance at freedom.

"Of course, thank you Carl. I will be down in just a second. I must have a word with my wife," with that the other man scurried away quickly. "This will be a test for you Evelyn, I expect you to remain in this room, I will not be long. John gestured at the other door, "There is a bathroom through that door, you can freshen up if you would like." Grabbing his coat and gun he headed out the door only to stop for the briefest of moments to look at her frozen form, "There is no point in running, I am faster and stronger." He set her with a deterring gaze before leaving, closing the door in his wake. That was the second time someone had told her not to run but what kind of lamb would hang around waiting for the big bad wolf to return?

It was imperative that she make a quick exit, but she needed to be smart about it. Eve hurried into the bathroom and turned on the shower as a distraction. Her plan was to leave it running and slip out of the house but given Eve's dirty appearance and tattered clothes the dogs would be on her in no time tracking her scent. A sixty second shower was all she allowed as the soap washed away the grime. The dresser held a simple collection of clothes and she threw on a basic dress, they were unusually ugly but who was she to judge in such dire times. One of the last thing she did was take the ceramic toilet tank cover, it wasn't an ideal weapon, but it was better than nothing. Leaving behind her old outfit she crept out the door and down the stairs. The sound of footsteps stopped her at the bottom of the flight and the shadow of a man passed through the kitchen archway but didn't seem to linger. Her heart was in her throat as she made a quick break across the room. Rushing low towards the back door she took a brief glance out of the window.

To Eve's dismay the porch lights saturated John in an angelic glow. A few other men hung around him in a group discussion.

' _Maybe the front door would have been a better escape point_ ' Eve thought. Peeking out again she was confused to see that they were all gone, nothing remained except the sound of crickets. This was her chance. Eve readied her hand on the doorknob but a shout from behind had her jumping to her feet, revealed her location had been made. It startled her enough to make a break for it through the door only to run straight into the sturdy frame of John. One muscular arms clamped around her waist while simultaneously taking her make shift weapon with the other leaving her defenseless and shaking.

 _Note- I don't own Far cry or any of its characters. I'm also sorry about the layout, something just isn't working in the font department of my computer and it's driving me nuts._

 _Big shout out to those wonderful people who followed and commented, I'm eagerly awaiting the game also! Thanks for the suggestions with the short film, I did manage to see it a few times, it was delayed in my country and I had a complete breakdown thinking I would miss out forever but luckily it was not the case. Has anyone managed to read the short novel? I have a friend with a copy and I'm hoping to borrow it once they are finished reading it. really liking all this extra content, they have offered for this game? just wish it was easier to access in my country._


	5. Chapter 5

Having trouble uploading, sorry for the mess.

Warning- Drugs and non-consensual sex ahead. I'm hoping that most of you know what drug I'm talking about and if you don't then I guess this is your spoiler warning. Still only based on the YouTube clips, book and short film and no I haven't watched the walkthroughs from those lucky few who have had early access to the game since the 23rd (cries)

Chapter 5

It was terrifying the way he looked at her, completely calm with a wicked grin adorning his features, "Evelyn," the low cautioning tone rumbled through his chest. In an outlandish laps of judgment she brought her free hand up and slapped him. The adrenalin was still pumping though her veins and Eve wanted to take it all out on him, the devilishly handsome man was to blame for all the death and destruction that had rained down around her in the last few days and Eve wanted to hurt him the same way he had hurt her. The burst of wrath was short lived though as Eve's charming host tightened his vice like grip around her middle in warning, the fear came back full force as she thought of all the horrible things John could do in retaliation as his cheek bloomed a vibrant pink. She began struggling in his arms and John was forced to drop the heavy toilet lid and throw the distraught women over his shoulder. "Stop. Let me go!" Eve screamed in his ear to no avail, he didn't put her down until they were safely in the confines of the bedroom again. Her body hit the mattress as he swung her down, John remained hovering over her tiny frame and his scent filled her lungs. Subtle notes of wood mingled enticingly with the aroma of fresh river water, it made her head feel woozy as she inhaled the foreign mixture that reminded her of the purest form of nature.

The heat from his body sunk into her shivering form and pushed her further into the soft bed. Eve was so close she could distinguish the gold flecks buried deep within the brown hues of his eyes like the earths rich soil. The disarming man looked at Eve with familiarity, like he knew her somehow. John at this very moment appeared compassionate but still uncomfortably close. Eve felt claustrophobic to the extent that she was almost ready to beg for release but once she opened her mouth the words that spilled out were anything but desperate. "You're a psychotic maniac, you can't keep me here!" her venomous words should have stung but he showed no signs of irritation. John just shook his head lightly in humor and lifted of the bed, if only to indulge her false sense of safety. Springing off the bed and away from her captor she created as much distance between them as the room would allow. "None of this is legal, my father will come for me" the words started to fade as the rush of energy began to die with each measured step John took towards her. Anxiety forced her to try reasoning with the man, but logic told her he was too far gone when he brought a single digit to his lips in a silent command.

The predator stopped at the foot of the bed again, bringing his strong hands up he proceeded to disrobe just as before. Nimble fingers unbutton the remaining vest and shirt leaving his lightly tanned skin exposed. Tattoos and scares painted his lean muscular body in ordered chaos, it would have taken her breath away if she wasn't holding it in anticipation of his next move. The strange markings where beautiful yet cruel, words where carved into his flesh but she couldn't be sure if they had been self-inflicted given his odd mental state. Eve took a deep breath to steady her tattered nerves or at least to try and stop her voice from wavering when John produced a small flask from his discarded jacket. "What is that?" she whispered, apprehensive of the answer.

"Something that will help you see" he offered it to her with an outstretched hand. His attempt at being pleasant was undermined by the ever-present twitch of his lip in barely hidden mirth. She was sure during her time at the White House that one of the security had given her a leaflet that specifically detailed 'Do not drink concealed liquid offered by fanatic cults'. Another step closer had her backed into a corner with no way out. Eve wanted to scream at him, to curl up in a ball and cry. Was he going to force the liquid down her throat? John was so calm it almost seemed that he was indifferent to her suffering but what could she expect being a casualty of the cults undeclared war. "Your sin has made you blind to the suffering of the people. Your parents desire polluted you with greed and now it has cultivated, consuming you like a sickness. But The Father, he has seen how pure your soul is and he has offered you redemption. We will join together and create a miracle that will birth the new world."

It is what it is, and it was just sex to most people but not for Eve. She had never experienced it and at this moment in time she felt like the sacrificial lamb with nowhere to run. Johns hands were both up now, an offer of acceptance in the form of an embrace but she would not go to him willingly. "D…don't come any closer" her voice fractured into broken syllables as a few lone tears escaped as her terrified gaze followed his foot falls on the wooden floorboards. The growing threat of his desire to bed her made it difficult to focus as Eve struggled to understand Johns confusing analogy, she would never have thought herself greedy and she most definitely did not need his redemption.

"I understand your reservations, I too was lost until The Father found me and I see now that this is the way forward." Another advancing step. "We are part of something greater and we must follow gods will. Where you have been abandoned by others, I will never leave you." The half-naked man was standing so close now that he could touch her, she flinched as he closed the minuscule gap, but he didn't make any move to touch her.

"Yes, is a powerful thing, in time you will learn how liberating it is to just say yes. For now, I will give you the choice. Let the bliss serum ease your discomfort, even if it is only this once. Let me help you on your road to redemption, you will be offered attornment." Johns eyes locked onto her own as he delivered the final blow to her broken mind, "I will take you. willingly or not, as the end eventually justifies the means." Lifting her chin up he ran a thumb softly over her cheek, "It's going to be ok, drink."

So that is what Eve did, to escape the hopeless situation she accepted the drug. Pulling it from his hand like a starved animal she took a large gulp of the sweet liquid. "It's better this way, I don't mean to harm my wife" hands that weren't her own gently pried the flask away as the bliss began affecting her immediately. 'Together we have been given the true gift of potential, it can be freighting but I will guide you through it," smooth and certain, Johns voice engulfed her.

She felt weightless as her eyes sunk through the earth and into a garden of green mist. White flowers swayed at her bare feet and Eve couldn't help but spin amongst them, it was peaceful here. Where had she been before this? She couldn't quiet remember but a strong gust of wind caused a chill to run up her body as her eyes shot open. John was between her naked thighs, observing her as she tried to focus. It took great effort, but she knew whatever was happening was wrong and her legs began to close in an attempt at keeping him away. Ink covered fingers slid over her skin, like cool water running down a river holding her in place under the fog. Eve was enchanted by his attractive features and striking eyes, the mischievous twinkle caught her off guard as he plunged into her core.

Squeals of surprise faded into the distance of the grassy fields, they went on forever it seemed, and Eve couldn't see any end to it. Her body buzzed with life, the sensual feeling spread through her like wild fire forcing her forward in the meadow. People were dancing ahead of her and the confused girl knew she wanted to go to them, but a sudden sharp pain stopped her movement as she collapsed into the grass. Butterflies swarmed from every direction encasing her body like soft caresses protecting her from the unknown threat. Slowly the raw aching ebbed away leaving a carnal urge in its wake and like flipping a switch Eve was atop John, grinding her naked body into him. His hands kneaded and brushed along every area of exposed flesh as her own wrapped tightly around Johns throat. It was invigorating being in control and she squeezed with no thought to the outcome, her motives unclear even to herself as she continued to enjoy the way his erection filled her most intimate place. In and out, over and over again she pushed herself until she fell through the cracks of space.

Endorphins travelled through her veins as she relished in the building pleasure that promised to take her higher. Eve reached the strangers in the field and to her delight they beckoned her into their circle as they danced and twirled around the green fog to the sound of nothingness. With each passing second the mounting feeling grew in her belly until she was floating back into her own body on the bed under John's weight. His hands were clasped around her own windpipe with just enough force to limit her air flow. Eve's brain was so muddled with the cocktail of emotion and drugs that she couldn't recognize if it had been John on top all along. At this point it didn't matter, as he pounded mercilessly into her small frame. It never occurred to her that she had been vocally begging for release until John finally answered her calls, "Come for me." The climax tipped her over the edge filling the room with her incoherent mewls of satisfaction. The rustling of bed sheets had John settling beside her, panting from the exertion. No longer able to keep her heavy eyes open she let the mist take her once again but Johns lingering voice echoed through the fog, "We are one, Evelyn. From now until the end."

Note- I do not own far cry or any of its characters.

Thank you to everyone for your comments, follows and fav's. I can see we are all just as eager to play this game! Anyone pre loaded the game? I'm setting my clock for midnight for the release, don't want to miss out by sleeping through it lol

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning- spoilers ahead if you haven't played the game.

Chapter 6

It had been days since her arrival her, Eve assumed over a week given that she had been under the influence of drugs for a good portion of it. John had not attempted another sexual advance on her since their supposed wedding night which she was relieved, but the fact still remained that she shouldn't still be here. Eve's father should have sent cavalry to save her, the President's daughter taken by a cult faction should have made headlines around the world. Why hadn't they come?

Most days she sat against the headboard with silent tears staining her face, the door was locked after her first escape attempt and she had been confined to her room to rest after the theft of her innocent's. It was an empty hole inside her, Eve could feel the missing piece and mourned the loss but her traitorous body wouldn't let her forget the undeniable pleasure John had drawn out in window to the outside world offering no distraction from her unsettling thoughts with the realization that she was looking over a well manned compound. The limited access to the outside meant that her only interaction was with John himself. The man's cool composure had irritated Eve initially. He would bring her food and wait patiently while his captive ate. At first, she had refused but John seemed to get under her skin with his concerned counsel, it had gotten to the stage where she craved his human contact and his demeaner soothed her apprehension. The fear still remained but her breathing wasn't as erratic now that the threat of an attack didn't seem likely.

"You have given yourself to me and now all that's left is to give yourself to god" John said after she had finished most of the breakfast he had brought up for her. "The Father speaks for the lord, he has seen many things. He foresaw you. A blessed child of Eden's Gate coming to find her place amongst us." The man truly believed in what he spoke, Eve could see it in his eyes. "You have been alone. You have lived without the word of the Father and now you will be alone no more" John stood and offered her his hand. "The Father wants to see you, he will offer you salvation for your sin's." Eve took the offering with little resistance, a good captive always seemed to be allowed more freedoms which would lead to a higher chance of escape. "I am glad we have had this time alone together, but we must integrate you into our family and find your place" tugging her hand lightly they left the room and the house.

The fresh country air hit her like a freight train as did the blinding sun. She had been cooped up too long with no one else to rely on, her senses were going haywire. The unfamiliar surroundings had her gripping at Johns coat in an attempt to stabilize herself. Men and women were busily going about their day, some with weapons others with supplies wandering through fenced areas and into huge sheds. It was strange to see that the people here looked, dare she say it, happy. "These are the brothers and sisters this country's leaders have abandoned, they had lost their faith and their way. We have helped them see the path to Eden's Gate and given them what your government never could, absolution."

If Eve wasn't in his present she would have kicked herself for the thoughts that were running through her mind, even if they were fleeting. He was starting to make sense. She was beginning to feel a heavy burden weighing on her chest, was he right? Had the people her father swore to protect been suffering? No, this was nothing but a fanatical cult with an attractive sweet-talking figure head. They couldn't be trusted, but it didn't stop the desire she felt as she drew closer to John in hopes he would offer protection from the strangers surrounding them. Strong sturdy arms embraced her form, holding her tightly beside him as they walked through the compound. Safe and secure. Eve clung to him like a lifeline, afraid to loosen her grip in case she fell off the edge of the world and into the flames of insanity. "They have given up sin and now live free from burden, that is my hope for you too Evelyn. We will engrave your sin into your skin and in time you will allow me to take it from your flesh." That sounded awful to her own ears, but Eve assumed it was just one of his bible teachings, there was no way anyone would literally carve out sin. "In here" John directed her into a large mess hall.

An older woman stood from one of the long tables as they approached, "Brother John, Sister Eve. Welcome."

"Good morning Cassie, I wonder if you could help my wife with finding some clothing. She is to meet with The Father shortly" He pulled Eve forward with the introduction. How did she already assume Eve was part of this 'Eden's Gate' and how did they manage to brain wash so many people?

"Of course, leave her with me. We have donations through that door" the soft touch of Cassie's hands startled Eve as she steered her off. John left them to attend to some other business with the promise of returning shortly. Eve couldn't decide if she wanted him to stay or go, it was uncomfortable being in the company of so many other people who were obviously believers. "Just in here dear, lets see what we can find," the kindly woman turned her back to search amongst a pile of lady's clothes. The room was large and filled with a huge collection of clothes and goods. How could the cult have accumulated so much? It made her heart thump uncomfortably as panic prickled at the nape of her neck, how big was this faction? "You are a very lucky girl to land a catch like John. Many have had their eye on him, but we could all see he was meant for someone special." She had stopped listening to her rambles as she headed back out the doors, their trust in her was greatly misplaced. Eve's only objective was to get as far away from here as possible, her head pounded with the terror that running might cause but it was now or never.

Back through the mess hall she went, not a single soul stopped her or even looked at her. They were all too busy. The sun beat down on her, warming her skin and birds chirped in the surrounding trees. Eve could see the open gate where people from the church were entering and exiting from. Her pace quickened as she walked past the armed guards, perhaps she just blended in well as the gun wielding man to her left politely nodded as she went out. A little way down the dirt road Eve made a detoured into the trees. If she continued towards the suns direction she should find help sooner or later and if she avoided the roads John wouldn't find her. Eve began running, her heart pumped at a dangerous pace trying to keep up with the exertion.

Within seconds she came across another road, this one seemed abandoned but with one very large helicopter wreckage blocking the path. She was scared to think what happened to the occupants being so close to the compound. The upside-down aircraft looked chard but as she peered inside she could see that the interior was mostly intact. Perhaps if she could reach the radio she could send a call for help. Squeezing into the awkward space of the upturned cockpit Eve began pressing buttons on the dirty console. Dried dark liquid coated most of the buttons and it turned her stomach thinking about what the substance was. A crackling noise came to life behind her in the back. "help" she spoke urgently but she wasn't close enough to be heard from the headset that were dangling, caught on a chair.

"This is dispatch, please respond "a man's voice clearly spoke through the radio and Eve allowed a glimmer of hope to flourish within her.

Rushing back around to the interior she stretched her arm out to try and reach the hanging ear phones, Eve's finger tips skimmed the headset pushing them further away in her desperation, "Please, I need help."

"This is dispatch, please repeat."

She watched in shock as another strong arm extended beyond her own, taking hold of the ear phones. The body of heat was brushing against her own with the movement and she felt frozen in place. Almost in slow motion Eve watched the hand that was wrapped in a thin leather band with a religious token dangled from it pull back, bringing the device with it. Her gaze traveled along the muscled forearm to a shirtless Joseph, The Father. Eve could see words carved into his flesh just like John had and tattoo's scattered around is body. They seemed so similar yet different, but this man in front of Eve was the mastermind behind this cult and that by right would make him more dangerous. He watched her passively though his yellow glasses as he spoke into the speaker, "Everything's fine here dispatch, nothing to worry about." Eve let out a quiet whimper as her limbs began to shack.

"Understood Father, praise, be, to you" with that the radio went dead as the deafening sound of silence ensued. Like missing a step in the dark her gut plunged through the floor in horror at the very real night terror in her presents.

Her hand was still extended but Joseph dropped the head piece and gently took hold of her trembling limb bringing it back in to her stomach and pressing his own hand over it, "God will not let them take you or the miracle growing inside of your womb". Eve couldnt breath, she couldn't even scream, 'he had to be wrong, there was just no way' she thought numbly. The Father spoke softly to her, resting the other hand on her shoulders, "No one is coming to save you."

Note- I do not own far cry or any of its character.

Thanks to everyone for commenting, following and the fav's. How good was that first few minutes, gave me goosebumps. I thought it made for a good transition into location and timeline so hopefully I can get some more ideas for chapters now the game is out and I'm not writing blindly anymore. But you will all have to excuse me for a time while I play through this amazing game :)

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed. Fear has consumed you and you have allowed it to control your actions" Joseph continued to shake his head disapprovingly at her escape attempt.

Eve was kneeling on the floor in a small church that seemed to be a central building within the compound, there must have been a great many cult churches in the area she thought to herself while watching Joseph feet intently. The Father had walked her back from the helicopter wreckage, her trembling hand firmly set in his as if Joseph truly believed Eve might disappear. At the time he seemed to harbor a mixture of frustration and worry that she had made it so far, but that was now undermined by an overwhelming pity. Eve could see it consume his eyes as he took in her face before she averted her gaze feverishly. The tears that had yet to spill over and the quiver of her bottom lip was all it took for Joseph to sink to his knees with her. Once again taking her hands in his he squeezed reassuringly. It did nothing to calm the raging storm that threatened to spill out inside of her, a sickening nausea nestled deep within her gut at the prospect of a child founded from unorthodox means.

"We have welcomed you into our family with open arms Evelyn, no one will hurt you" cocking his head to the side Joseph watched the timid girl for any reaction but Eve just couldn't look into those green eyes. She distrusted him more than John it seemed and after seeing how vast his cult following was, Eve didn't want to be brain washed like the other members. "Despite your past sins we have offered redemption" The father brought a finger to her chin and tilted Eve's face upwards, so he could look into her rapidly dilating pupils. He seemed unsure of himself for a millisecond before closing his eyes in a silent prayer and nodding in understanding. "Perhaps a familiar face would put your mind at ease."

Her distress multiplied tenfold. Joseph may not have been angry with her attempted escape, but John surely would be. How he would react was anyone's guess, but last time she tried to leave he had forced himself on her. The sudden felling of vulnerability took hold as The Father stepped away leaving Eve exposed. She wobble to her feet ready to run or hide but her feet stayed fastened to the spot, fear an all-consuming drain on her body.

The doors of the church opened wide flooding light into the room and casting the person in a dark shadow. As they approached the single figure stretched out into multiple, The Father was right, three familiar faces became visible. Faith floated in with a dazed U.S Marshal and Eve's head of security, Ted trailing obediently behind her. Eve completely ignored everyone and ran straight into Ted's arms. He was a good person and had kept her safe for years, if he was alive maybe the others were too.

"You're alive! I saw them shoot you" Eve sobbed into his chest.

"Not just alive, I'm free Eve" Ted looked down upon her with a grin adorning his features. She held herself back an arm's length creating distance in her confusion, never once in the year's Eve had known him did Ted crack more than a smirk. He protected her like a father and had the stern attitude to boot. That was what made him so reliable, you would always get an honest answer even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear.

"Are they coming for us? Do they know where we are?" she tried to make sense of his rapid change in personality. "We have to leave" Eve muttered under her breath.

"Have a little faith Eve" she almost smiled at his response, of course she should trust in her own parents, maybe she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. She could trust Ted.

"This is where you belong" that put a dramatic stop to her optimism. "They gave me purpose here," Ted's heavy arms came to rest on her shoulders, weighing down on her already frail legs. "You will see...they will set you free too. The Marshal and I, we've been shown the path to Eden's Gate. It is clear to those who have faith. Just have faith" his eyes seemed to be unable to focus on her as he spoke, he was on bliss! "You can let go of all your worries, The Father will save us all." the U.S Marshal behind him mimicked his speech. It was hollow and lifeless, a puppet strung up to perform. Faith danced around the unfolding scene. Touching and caressing her followers as she went under Joseph appraising gaze. The yellow glasses hiding nothing of his pride in her manipulation of these poor souls.

"They've changed you" a gasp of horror left her lips as she backed away a few more paces. Her body hit a solid form whose arms wrapped around her middle. The distinct smell of John's scent filled her lungs as she took in his inked fingers rubbing slow circles over her abdomen in a secure embrace, his breath fanning along her sensitive neck in a chaste kiss. Eve's hands instantly went to push him off but he held fast and strong like super glue. He said nothing, only offering his body as a form of grounding in this nightmare.

"I feel different….I feel…. Happy" Ted looked over to Faiths prancing form "isn't that the only thing that really matters? Happiness" he continued beaming at everyone in the room like an addict high on fumes.

"You're not the only one to be tested Evelyn. The lord giveth and the lord taketh" Joseph came back into view as the others settled in an arc around herself and John.

"You've brain washed him" Eve spat bitterly in defeat. How was she meant to get through this with no one there to save her?

"They are at peace here. They want to be here" Faith added in a harmonious note. It was almost as if she were singing to the marionettes as they both bobbed in agreement. "I know you have your doubts" her hands came up to wipe away a stray tear, "but this is the only way the story ends. Nothing you can do….. can change that."

Joseph nodded his thanks towards Faith and their foreheads met in a warm manner before she left with the two men following like puppies behind her. The Father watched them go and waited, searching for the right words to say to his reluctant little lamb. Before long, those yellow glasses were directed at her and Eve found that she couldn't look away.

"You judge me. You judge us….the things that we have done" Joseph began pacing. "People say…..that I'm crazy, but when I wake up in the morning I look at the same news that you do" he stopped for a moment to watch her, "do your eyes not fill with horror?" Eve could admit that there was a lot of things going on in the world that she didn't agree with, but this man was going about fixing the world in a completely twisted way, her fingers started to claw into John's hands as her anxiety rose. "Communities being torn apart. Walls being erected because leaders are to impotent to act. Bullies are to addled to lead righteously. Is this the world we want for our children?" It felt like he was twisting a knife into her heart, the prospect of Joseph being right about her fertility and the thought of bringing life into this world traumatized her more then she could comprehend.

"Everything is coming to an end, you can feel that. I know you can" his hands came together as he looked towards god, "I did not ask for this. I was chosen. Just like you were chosen. I don't claim to be a perfect man, but I saw what was coming and I chose to act. To lead….because society is broken and the only way forward is to go back to the way things once were. The miracle in your womb is proof of God's plan" He brought his head to hers and leaned in. Eve couldn't stop the shiver than ran through her body at being pinned between John's and Joseph's body. The heat was too much but all she could do was close her eyes to escape the intensity. The Father whispers crept into her mind reaching dark places where she held her doubt and insecurities, "Innocent and protected. Safe and secure in our garden of Eden. I will save you and your child, but you have to have faith Evelyn."

Note- I do not own far cry 5 or its characters.

Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed and favourite!

I still haven't gotten far into the game unfortunately but I'm using what I've seen so far, this feels like a very emotional game. Its still amazing though!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After enduring a painfully long sermon where she was forced to sit beside a stock-still John, Eve couldn't imagine a worse place to be other than in a Ute with only him as company. She kept expecting John to bring up her failed escape, to perhaps chastise her on the futile attempt but he hadn't said anything, not until they had started driving. John had introduced her to the child lock feature within the cabs door.

The world flew past, blurring the green trees with the golden crop fields. Such a vast beautiful area that had been hidden away from prying eyes. It made sense why The Father had set up shop but what had become of the locals? They drove past farms and homesteads, even a small country town but she saw only scattered cult members, even the other cars on the roads held Joseph's loyal followers. Her mind dwelled on Joseph, he had sent them both away to prepare for the collapse. It seemed that each of the siblings had their very own doomsday bunker and Eve didn't want to be stuck in one with any of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John's voice broke through her thoughts, both hands still firmly on the steering wheel as he peered over her freshly clothed form. His blue eyes made her squirm uncomfortably, she hated how her body reacted to his scrutiny. Her skin heated and it pooled below her belly enticingly.

Eve could still see the small red gashes on his arms where her nails had dug in, she was slightly sickened by the harm she had caused to another human being but even more unusual was the fact that he hadn't reacted to the pain. Eve tightened the hold around her knees as she hugged them to her chest in what resembled a human ball. The jeans and shirt were much more comfortable then the itchy cult dress she had previously been wearing and allowed for more modesty, it would take John a fair bit more work to undress her.

"No," Eve let her answer linger in the air. What else could they possibly talk about? the fact that the people she had trusted had abandoned her or maybe the soul crushing realization that she was trapped here.

"President Porter will not come for you because he knows of our union" silence followed his words. "I had sent him a copy of our nuptials, so your family would know you were safe and Ted, your head of security has already been in contact with his colleague's, so we don't need to worry about any more unexpected guests." John was goading her, she could see it in his mischievous eyes when he shot her a small smile, waiting for her reaction but when it didn't come he continued.

"Our wedding day was broadcast across Hope County as well. Even your pregnancy is common knowledge now."

"You're lying." She unfolded herself on the seat and stared intently at the dash board.

"I have no reason to keep secrets from you now, our fates are intertwined."

"We are not! None of this is legal. I'm not pregnant, we are not married, and the end of the world is not coming!" Eve was panting from the yelling outburst and took a moment to calm down when she felt tears form along her lashes.

"Your family are sick and you need medical help….. just…..just let me go and I can call my father and have everything sorted out. Ok?" she dared a glance at him, but John just smiled kindly at her, like a doctor giving bad news to a patient.

"Everything has been done legally Evelyn, I am a practiced lawyer after all. It wouldn't have done to have the authorities shut us down a decade ago now would it?" his eyes returned to the road with a chuckle at her silence.

"As for your pregnancy, you can't say for certain that you're not."

"We only" she stopped herself short, almost saying the crime out loud but to her horror a blush dusted her cheeks at the erotic memories.

"It only happened once" her teeth clench as the words were pushed out angrily, more so at herself then at the men next to her. The drugged encounter still to vivid to be forgotten but Eve was upset that she'd giving in so easily, sure there wasn't a lot of choice but the fact that she chose to take the drug and not fight would eat away at her forever. Especially if that night welded a child.

"Once…...that you remember" John still wasn't looking at her, his concentration fully on the road as they turned onto another long stretch.

"The Bliss took you much quicker than I had hoped but you were very cooperative afterwards." John seemed to think back to the night fondly, like a kid in a candy store a sinful grin spread over his face.

It was true she had blacked out after and couldn't remember past the first orgasm. Eve didn't know why she had put any weight in the solace that it had been a single occurrence. She didn't know him that well, and it was clear he would use any means to get what his crazy family wanted.

"It took a fair bit of organizing on my part to get you here at your most fertile, it's really a God send that we have so many members within the White House."

The colour drained from Eve's face, _members in the White House_? This was much worse than she could have ever imagined, the people she loved were in danger. Wolves in sheep skins could be circling her parents at this very moment. The fear picked up and she struggled to pull in air.

Eve's heavy gasps and the vehicles rumbling engine were the only sounds that filled the cab, it was awkward. Eve just didn't know what to say to him. The man had forced himself into her life and between her legs, the only thing she wanted was to get away from him despite her bodies traitorous yearning at their close proximity.

Before long John cleared his throat, at this point her breathing had leveled out leaving her to stew in her own frustration. She found herself wishing he would choke on his own saliva.

"Did it ever occur to you that Joseph is actually right?" he was speaking with measured words, gagging her reaction. "People have thought him crazy but he's not. You've seen the headlines, we're on the brink and no one has taken charge."

"My father is in charge," she hid her uncertainty with aggression and went on the defensive. Trying to make any excuse not to let John's words create even more doubt, but the words were a lie and left a bitter taste on her tongue as she snapped at him. "and he didn't need a crazy cult following."

"Your mouth gets rough when you're scared Evelyn" his blue eyes met hers for a moment in delight at her rekindled fire. "But I'm not the one you need to fear. I will save you where your government has failed."

Why did he have to sound so sincere in his words, like she was the only reason he had done any of this. John thought he was offering her a gift, but she felt it was a life sentence. A constant push against everything she had grown to believe in, he was pulling it all down brick by brick and trying to build a new bridge. He held the key to her future and they both knew it.

"The government is a ruse, they are all just scared men cowering in their little war rooms. They hide behind their people instead of fighting for them."

"They aren't hiding, their strategizing" Eve huffed out. "At least they don't force people to follow them" She was getting sick of this personal attack on her own father.

"Yes they do. Not everyone voted for the same leader. What of those people?" he seemed at ease with this debate like it had happened already.

"It's a democracy, they are fairly elected into office." Somehow John had managed to twist her words and proceeded to create a very strong argument in his favor, damn lawyer.

"You would deny the freedom of choice to those that disagreed?" he sent her a knowing look, she had lost and they both knew it. Eve turned away and watched the clouds turning pink in the afternoon hue. He was infuriating but the point he was making had already started to poison her mind. It seeped in her ears and under her skin, pushing her to the logical outcome she had so readily denied.

"Governments are constantly reforming, and the people must fall in line or risk the wellbeing of their own family. The fear of starvation and poverty can be an excellent tool and is widely used by those running this country." The Ute pulled up to a strange concrete structure. John pulled the hand break up and turned to look at her fully. Being his sole focus caused her heart to flutter, his allure hit her full force and she couldn't look away from the attractive man.

"The difference between your father and Joseph is that one will save us from the apocalypse and the other will not. I'm sure you can guess which is which Evelyn." stunned into silence Eve watched as John exited the cab and came round to open her door.

"Don't look at me like that" he chuckled at her openly. She was frowning as the cogs in her brain slowly rotated around. How could he make something so outrageous sound so true? It was beyond her understanding.

Her hand was pulled as she trotted in John's wake, "Come. Your cousin has arrived for his atonement."

Note- I don't own far cry 5 or any of it's characters.

Thank you to everyone for your fav's, reviews and follows! Still haven't managed to get far in the game with hospital visits and family… lets just say its been a struggle. I also wanted to give a shout out to all the amazing authors that have uploaded Far Cry 5 fic's, there are so many great stories and if you haven't had a chance to check them out I would highly recommend you do!

As always, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The bunker was extensive, but John weaved his way through effortlessly. Many cult members seemed to already occupy the facility and it was daunting to think just how many followers they had obtained. Coming to a stop in front of a metal door, John unlocked the large wheeled handle and ushered her through. Inside was dark and it took a few seconds for Eve's eyes to adjust, the room held her cousin and the female deputy, Hudson. The poor girl was tied to a chair and seemed completely broken, she made no attempt to move as they walked past her. Eve's cousin, Brad on the other hand was unconscious but also bound to a chair. The soft glow of lights left the room in a dimly lit red smear that looked more like a horror movie then an apocalypse shelter and smelt of something metallic that churned her stomach.

 _Morning sickness didn't start this early did it? no she wasn't pregnant, it had to be the stress._ John cupped her cheek and brought his face down to hers, "Be good and stay here."

Eve did what she was told and waited in between the two captives. The only reason that she wasn't tied up as well may have been the fact that John didn't perceive her as a real threat. He had proved his strength was far greater then her own and Eve wasn't sure what hope there was for escape now. The man seemed indestructible to her and his sanity seemed mediocre at best. John started to whistle happily, going about his business grabbing a toolbox and setting up tattoo gear near the young junior deputy just as he started to stir.

"My parents were the first to teach me about the power of yes" John began as he noticed Brad gain consciousness. His voice filled the echoing room and came at Eve from every direction. A bead of sweat trickled down her back as her body worked overtime trying to keep still when all it wanted to do was leap out of its skin.

Picking up a staple gun from the bench, John positioned a stained piece of torn brown paper over the bench wall and stuck it up with a repulsive crunch. _Were those words on them? Oh god, it was skin_. Eves hand came up to cover her mouth, preventing the nausea from over taking her stomach. Brad noticed her then and began flexing his muscles in an attempt to escape, she could see the panic rising inside of him now he was fully aware of her and Hudson's presents.

"One night, they took me into the kitchen, and they threw me on the ground, and I experienced pain after pain after pain after pain." The stapler was slammed down on the table top and all three of them jumped. Eve was already shaking violently before his outburst and Hudson started to cry, she knew what was coming, in a short period of time it seemed that Eve and her cousin would know too.

"And when I didn't think I could take anymore, I did." John took out a tattoo gun and brought it over to Brad, smiling confidently at Eve like he had the greatest weapon of all in his possession. As he advanced her way it brought Eve right back to the first time John had stalked her like game. The hunter and his deer with nowhere to go. Her breathing accelerated, not knowing if John was going to use the needle on her flesh. The slow calculated steps made him look more predator then human as he stopped, turning to reposition the lamp above Brad.

"Something broke free inside. I wasn't scared, I was….. clear" he chuckled darkly, "I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was… yes. I spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes too. He was sharing his past with them, should she have felt privileged, pity or disgust for his broken soul?

The cord was connected to the gun and he tested it, the buzzing of the needle set Eve's skin alight and she backed into the wall where a few stray tools hung. The wicked man glanced over at her movements, stopping Eve dead in her tracks. Once he was satisfied that she would not move, he bent low to talk to her cousin Brad directly while preparing his chest area with a wet cloth. "I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled, I created more. But it was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being. Always receiving. Always taking."

John stopped and straightened up, turning towards Eve's frightened form. He made no advances towards her, but his blue eyes penetrated deep into her soul even from this distance, "The best gift isn't the one you get, it's the one you give and giving takes courage." Spinning on his heals he walked over to the bench, his actions were so meticulous, and he was so set in his beliefs that Eve truly thought they would all be tortured in this very room. Her eyes darted around looking for any kind of weapon or shield, anything that could stop the man in front of her.

"The courage to own your sin. To etch it onto your flesh and carry it's burden and when you have endure…..when you truly begin to atone…to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see. My god that's courage." He picked up a very large screw driver as he began pacing the floor once more looking at them all in turn. Eve was trying to avoid his watchful eyes as her own landed on the table near her cousin, only a few feet away. A large wrench lay against the legs, weather it was by Johns design or not was yet to be seen but Eve couldn't let the opportunity pass. _One good knock to the head ought to do it_ she thought, there was no way Eve had it in herself to kill the man though.

"I'm going to teach you courage. Teach you how to say yes so you can confront your weaknesses. Confront your sin. You will swim across an ocean of pain and emerge ….free. for only then can you truly begin to atone." He was preaching an all to familiar tune, the psychotic twinkle in his eyes made him come across as deranged. Now was going to be her only chance, John was also armed though and the probability that she would be injured or killed was high, but if it gave the others time to escape then it would be worth it.

"So, who wants to go first? Hmm?" he stopped to lean against the bench in a relaxed stance, one hand held the screwdriver casually. He wasn't anticipating an attack.

"Which one? Hmm?" Eves hands began to sweat as she flexed her fingers. Hudson was wriggling in a futile attempt to brake free and the rookie was in the middle of a stare off with John.

"This is lesson number one. Someone's got to choose." Johns voice growled as his aggravation grew in the silence. While he was completely absorbed in his own plans, Eve sprinted. Grabbing the wrench and covered the short distance between herself and John. Both captives began to mumble desperately behind their gags, but it was no use, Eve had already made it over to John with the instrument held high.

John looked a little perplexed at first as her arm swung down to land a crippling blow, understanding took hold all to quickly in his cunning mind. His arms struck out taking hold of each of Eve's wrists as she heard the clank of the screwdriver hitting the floor, he had abandoned his own weapon. With ease John flipped her over and pushed her back onto the table and the wrench knocked right out of her clammy hands.

She let out a yelp as he bent her at an odd angle, Eve's body screamed for release as she struggled. Her feet dangled helplessly of the floor as her hips were pinned down by his weight, even through the rough material of his jeans she could feel the ever present bulge pushing into her thigh. He was getting of on the pain and terror he was infliction. A second later John had both of her wrists in a bruising one handed vice, the other trailed over her cheek and down towards the hollow of her throat. Eve felt like she was drowning in his ocean blue orbs, he regarded her with an exasperated sigh. The stress was too much and tears spilled out over her face. the fear turned into pain as he slammed her against the bench top once more to stop her futile movements.

"If I knew you were so eager to atone, I would have gladly marked you days ago" the strain in his voice was evident as he tried to reign himself in. "The Father didn't think you were ready, given your…. condition but your spirit says otherwise." Her shirt was torn open as John traced a finger just above her left breast, skimming the delicate flesh with care. "This is where I'll mark you, it will be placed upon you for all to see" Johns eyes moved lower, taking in Eves exposed skin. The wandering hand caressed the curves between her rapidly rising bust, the sparks that it caused were unwelcome but Eve couldn't stop her body from reacting. How could she possibly be turned on when John was fully intending to carve her so called sin right onto her flesh?

A whimper left her lips at the thought and John seemed to reset for a moment. The crazed look in his eyes began to dwindle. "Stop, please. I'm sorry" she found herself whispering in between sobs. She was weak, and she had failed, the shame numbed her body as the blood circulation ceased, leaving pins and needles in its wake.

There was hesitation as he looked over her face. Leaning down slowly he spoke softly into her ear, "A confession from you was not what I expected Evelyn. You are full of surprises." Backing away cautiously, John allowed her off the table. He watched as she took a few shaky steps back from the bench towards Hudson, the rage flared again at her retreating figure.

"For fuck sake. Well start with you!" Johns anger came back full force as he pushed the table over and strode towards her cousin. Eve had just made things a whole lot worse for all three of them.

"You won't regret this. I promise." His arms caged the captive in the chair.

"Now, before we begin I think its only proper that deputy Hudson goes back to her room. Confessions are supposed to be private after all." John rounded back and pushed the struggling deputy over.

"Shhh…. Shhhh… I am not here to take your life. I'm here to give it to you. I'm going to open you and pour your worst fears inside and as you choke, your sins will reveal themselves. Only then will you truly understand the power of yes." John began moving past Brad again.

"I'll be right back." John threw a hard look to Eve, "This way Evelyn" and she followed like a good little wife.

"Keep up Evelyn, we wouldn't want you to get lost down here. The tunnels are quite confusing" she could hear the smirk in his voice as he wheeled the poor girl in the chair along.

Eve jogged to keep up with his fast pace all the while still wallowing in her own self-pity. John on the other hand was rambling on religiously about his yes campaign and confessions. As he pulled to a stop the herald started telling the female deputy how lucky she was to have been in his care and not that of Faiths. While he was distracted checking Hudson's restraints Eve noticed her cousin peering through the small window inside the room, his face set in determined concentration. He was here to save them! Eve ran to the heavy metal door and began yanking it hysterically trying to open it, but it just wouldn't budge.

The herald behind her didn't immediately take action at the rattling noise of the door, "Faith created her angels but never did treat them all that well….." Eve looked over her shoulder when his voice trailed off and saw John watching. He came excitedly around Hudson, pointing a finger at the young deputy. It was like there had been an epiphany in his mind, total clarity. His happy facade felt deadly to Eve and she coward back away from the door.

"I know your sin. It drives you. Every thought, every action. Your sin is wrath" the chuckle that left his lips wasn't that of a normal human, it caused the fear to spike as he turned to Eve and offered his hand. She knew that he expected her obedience and the only safety she had was on the other side of the locked door. What choice did she have?

As soon as her fingers touched his hand John pulled her in roughly and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, Eve struggled for a few seconds before ceasing when he squeezed painfully in warning.

"So I'll indulge you: become wrath. Let it fill your body and consume your soul" Johns hands trailed over Eve's front in hopes of provoking the rookie. "Because in the end, you'll still be empty. And I'll be waiting right here" he turned and took in Hudson's struggling form, "we all will be."

Dragging a terrified Eve away from the door slowly and whistling for a guards aid, John began to exit the room, wrapped a hand around Eve's middle for a better hold and withdrew a small device from his back pocket. Once he pressed it gas started spewing out of the vents, Eve panicked and started kicking out trying to break free but her captor was too strong. Another cult member was pushing Hudson along out of harms way and John all but carried Eve's wrestling form out through the bunker.

 _Note- I do not own far cry 5 or any of the characters._

 _Thank you for following, reviewing and for the fav's! I've only managed to complete Jacobs section so far, was anyone else feeling the sad vibes. Crying seemed a little too much but it definitely left a hole in my heart I hope these chapters aren't getting too boring._

 _As always thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John growled out his frustration as he pushed Eve's trembling body against a concealed concrete wall outside the bunker. His face was close, and she could feel the anger rolling of his skin in frightening waves. His blue eyes bore into her own, pinning her to the wall with more force then his own hands ever could.

"Leave us" John gruffly threw his comment at the burly man that had been following them from the bunker. Her cousin had just been left in there along with the other female deputy, guilt clawed at her insides because of it. To Eve, it felt like she had made everything ten times worse.

The lap dog left without question and John's body relaxed ever so slightly but Eve's did not. Her breathing picked up as the panic set in, alone with the predator she had just tried to maim. One of his hands moved to cup her chin while the other remained firmly against the wall blocking her in. Eve's hands clutched at the wall behind her to try and gain some sort of strength, not daring to push him away.

"That cousin of yours is troublesome," he kissed her briefly. "but don't worry, Joseph has tasked me with his attornment".

Another forceful kiss pushed her uncomfortably into the cold concrete as John's hands started wandering down to the hem of her shirt, pushing past the fabric up to the swell of her breasts. Eve gasped at the contact, John's warm lips muffled the noise as his tongue explored. The sexual tension had been building over the past few days and as much as Eve tried to hide it, her body just couldn't deny the need that mingled with the fear. Warmth pooled between her thighs making her jeans feel tight and suffocating, she didn't want to feel this way towards John, but her body and mind were at odds.

"He will confess," the kneading of her flesh got more feverish as John's lips became more demanding. Her hands came up to try and stop him, things were moving out of control as her mind registered the fact that John was taking his anger out on her in a very untraditional way, but she had little strength when his touch still felt so good. It wasn't gentle, and he was taking what he wanted regardless of Eve's small struggles.

"Stop," she whispered out of breath but it fell on deaf ears as he seemed completely focused on her body. John had unbuttoned her jeans and was sliding them down over her hips to her feet.

"Every sin he has ever committed," her body felt like dead weight as his nimble fingers rubbed small circles over the thin fabric of her underwear eliciting a moan of pleasure from her before discarding them too.

"No matter how petty or how small," John's cool breath fanned over Eve's legs as he kneeled in front of her, lifting a leg over his strong shoulder and holding it securely. She knew what was coming and that it was wrong but Eve couldn't move, she was mesmerized by his deep blue eyes. They drank in her flushed complexion with the thirst of a dying man. Every labored breath, every gasp left him craving more from her as his free hand skimmed the delicate skin along the inside of her thighs.

The rage was shining through as he growled the last few words dangerously, "I will pull it from him."

It was a promise. The thought sent her blood cold, but only for a moment before her body turned to liquid fire. John's mouth was on her before she had time to take in a lung full of air. Her body arched over from the intense pleasure and her fingers curled into his short hair. A raspy cry left her lips as he swirled his tongue over her sensitive bud and his fingers found their way into her pulsing center.

With every lick and suck Eve moaned out louder not able to stop herself. His fingers thrust into her quickly only to be pulled out agonizingly slow again, as he kept up this rhythm her legs began to shake and before long John was the only thing keeping her upright.

"Please John!" Eve cried out desperately, she was completely lost to the indulgence he offered.

"Is this what you want?" John pumped his fingers faster inside of her aching body, curling them slightly to hit the sweet spot, sending her head spinning.

Eve squealed out with undignified desire as her orgasm neared, "Yes!"

The warm hand holding her thigh snaked higher to Keep her trembling body against the wall.

"Say it again" he purred as his mouth continued its onslaught, suckling the pulsing nub until she could barely breath past her mewls.

"Yes, oh God…..Yes, John….Yes!" Eve's words came out as screams when fireworks exploded in her body, like the fourth of July she was drunk on the festivities. Her panting was the only sound filling the empty area as she held onto John for stability. He slowly withdrew, pulling his body up against hers, never once letting her quivering frame go.

His forehead met her own as one hand came to caress her cheek gently. It felt right. John's eyes were closed and he was smiling contently, so peaceful in his own mind.

John seemed to wait for her body to settle before their eyes met again. He had so many emotions swirling through his deep blue orbs. Almost like the calm before the storm and maybe she had been what settled the ragging waves, at least for a little while.

"I'm going to take you again" his voice sounded strained, he had been holding back his own lust but the dams were about ready to break and Eve found that she didn't mind being swept up into that torrent.

"I'm going to fuck my wife," the kiss that followed was nothing like before, this was soft and measured. Warm lips melded together as his tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she eagerly gave. Eve's hands wandered along his muscular chest popping buttons as she went, she needed to feel his skin under her hands.

The crackling of the radio in John's back pocket was almost ignored as they continued to enjoy each other's company. The yelling and gunfire put an abrupt stop to the bliss they seemed to share, the noise was not coming from the radio anymore but from nearby.

John pulled away quickly and brought the speaker up to his mouth while unholstering his gun, "Status report?"

"The deputy has escaped! We've got wounded and dead everywhere" a disheveled voice responded.

Eve dressed herself, not wanting to be exposed. Her heart that had been so content only moments ago was now overflowing with dread. Now it was her turn to be on the other side, anguish flooded over Eve when she thought of the dead bodies her cousin left in his wake. What is right and what is wrong? She wasn't sure anymore. Which was the side of good and evil, that line was becoming blurry.

"The women and children?" John sent Eve a troubled glance when he asked.

"He didn't find the kids but some of the women in the rooms were killed. The deputy took out anyone he came across, the bastard."

"Tend to the wounded. I will send for The Father and we will lay our brothers and sisters to rest," John was pacing now as he rubbed his forehead obviously trying to disperse the onset of a head ache. "We are heading back to the ranch, keep me updated."

"Praise be to you, John" the voice on the radio bid fair well.

"And to you" He was quick to pull Eve back out to his pick-up truck. They were both on the road again within seconds travelling to his home.

-Note- I do not own Far Cry 5-

Finally finished the game! now that I have, writing has gotten a lot harder. A good portion of this story was written when the game still had about a month before release, so I had very little to go off. I'm finding that the characters I started with are completely different in game then what I thought, so please forgive how bad this story is lol I've also mentioned the women and children because in the game John had left a letter for Nick and explained that other mothers and kids were in the bunkers, families like these were also mentioned in the Far cry book

Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, followed and fav'd this story!

and as always thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

It must have been weeks since the incident at the bunker, time seemed stagnant now. Eve's lapse in judgment had almost let her give in completely to the monster that called himself John Seed. It just made her more determined to avoid the tempting man as much as humanly possible.

Easy in theory but hard in practice when John himself seemed to be doing everything in his power to persuade her otherwise.

Since arriving at John's magnificent ranch Eve had been pushed into playing wife and spending time with the Herald seemed to be unavoidable, everything set her nerves alight with frustration. Sexual and irritating alike to her dismay.

"Let's play a little game" John's voice came from behind her on the first night in his home.

"How about you be the wife and I'll be the husband then we can both sleep comfortably in the cozy warm bed?" He gestured towards the large furnishings.

Eve hesitated.

She took in the heralds exhausted form. His shoulders were slumped slightly, and the bright mischievous gleam was fading with the days setting sun. Johns strong hands were resting atop his hips, pushing his overcoat back slightly. Holstered guns and a thin toned frame were on display for her as his fingers dug into his jeans slightly with Eve's continued silence.

Just moments ago those same fingers were pumping rapidly inside of her.

Drawing out her darkest desires with each stroke.

Then there was his lips, Eve watched as his tongue darted out in preparation for a verbal fight.

Soft to the touch, she could still feel the ghost of their sinful deeds as John brought her body to a blissful orgasm.

Eve's cheeks flushed with the thought and it was all she could do to turn away from the tempting man. Her eye travelled over to the couches in the room, both looked big enough to house her short body for the night.

John let out an exasperated sigh when her thoughts wandered off.

"Get in the bed Evelyn, or I'll tie you to it" there was no mischief in his voice, just the simple fact John was not in the mood for her defiance.

Fully clothed, she laid down within the soft sheets as John joined her after removing his coat and weapons. Pulling her into an embrace that made her very aware of his erection pressing into her back.

"No pajamas?" Eve nervously asked in hopes of removing his body from around her.

"I sleep naked usually but if you'd prefer I rectify my current attire..." John started to move.

"NO! No" the last thing Eve needed was him naked in the bed.

"This is fine" she tried to reassure herself.

As Eve lay cradled in his arms, she realized that she could smell him. The subtle smell of fresh clean river water stuck to his skin from the cleansings he so often carried out. Like a natural scent it created a safe hum in Eve's body until she drifted off to sleep.

And that was how it had been every night since John had brought her into his home.

It seemed in this isolated part of the world she was evolving into something almost normal. Day after day she became almost complacent within her surroundings, the once frightening men patrolling the grounds now just blended into the background. The many locked doors that she had always questioned now a permanent fixture among the cluttered walls of John's home.

Escaping was just a distant memory, a far-off dream that Eve had once held onto but even the strongest will looses faith in the unattainable. Or so the cult had hoped.

Most days were spent under John's watchful gaze. If the youngest Seed wasn't out on one of his many holy errands for The Father then the man was stalking her like a shadow. Every touch, every accidental brush of his skin left her yearning for more contact. She was like a starved social experiment, always eager yet scared of the inevitable loss of warmth he offered, even if it was from the Herald that held her captive.

It was always a constant unspoken battle between them, John would try to cox her out of the shell Eve had withdrawn into. Cornering her on the stairs or in a room with the promise of a sweet release that her body desperately craved but every time she would allow her feelings to get in the way, a tangled mess that found the sinner both devil and angel on her shoulder. Fighting herself as much as she was fighting the attraction she felt for him.

It was wrong after all, wasn't it? Despite this she found herself seeking out his company.

"What's that?" Eve asked curiously finding John outside as several large green containers were loaded into a supply truck.

"Bliss," John offered as he focused on the paperwork in front of him. Another cult member waited patiently beside them while John gave the final signature and sent the scruffy man on his way.

"We need to replenish our stocks as your cousin so kindly depleted our supplies during his rampage."

They both stood on the front porch watching the vehicle leave down the dirt road, tires kicking up dust in its wake.

"Do you have something on your mind Evelyn?" John asked turning to observe the quiet women. His blue eyes scorched her own as a million things ran through her mind.

John was like a nightmare, always aware of the secret places she buried the darkness in her mind. The evil entity that prickled along her skin, the one that scared and enticed. Sloping uninvited yet welcome beneath her clothes, slithering along her stomach caressing the sensitive flesh. Delving deep between her clenched thighs until she looked away.

The things this man could do to her with one mere look. Surviving him seemed inconceivable, yet Eve had to try.

She shook her head, at a loss of things to say but the herald stepped in closer. His nearness was always so overpowering. John demanded her attention as her eyes drifted up to meet his own.

"I have to hear confessions today; Joseph will remain with you while I am out" John finally spoke after a long pause. His hand trailing along her exposed arm as those blue eyes wandered lazily down to her middle.

There was an odd pause, the wind picked up Eve could hear the bugs in the dry grass chirping away without a care in the world.

She wanted to hide, to cover her stomach but that would stir suspicion.

"We will talk more tonight," he directed her with a soft kiss back to the house.

Did He know?


	12. Chapter 12

It was true that Eve didn't know exactly how much time had passed but the tell tail signs of pregnancy that only she could feel had begun. The swell of her breast and the mild bloating of her abdomen sent her stomach churning daily. Morning sickness was something she could hide but she feared that John would soon notice the subtle changes within her body given that she was never alone.

If it wasn't John than it was his brother, Joseph who dominated her time. The debilitating fear Eve once felt started to wain but only slightly as her captors attempted to woo her. Eve tried to remind herself of their ever-present threat as a crazed fanatic cult but out of sight and out of mind, even that was ebbing away with the usual brutality hidden from sight

Visits from The Father were less than desirable, the man constantly spoke in religious riddles but somehow he would always worm his way into her solitude.

Although kind and gently, Joseph always kept her on edge with his infatuation. Softly spoken whispers and intimate words about her unborn child's future and her own that Eve could never repeat to another living soul. The tiny developing fetus wasn't even showing yet the glint in Joseph's eyes held so much faith.

He knew. He believed, but then Joseph always had...

It was Eve's own reluctance that allowed her doubts to flourish.

The Father never made any blatant acknowledgement but the protective nature he had adopted was enough.

She would almost have favored John's company over his brothers.

Almost.

So in the hopes of gaining allies in this doomsday preparation Eve would steer the conversation on to more pressing matters.

"Can I speak to Hudson? Maybe I could help?" Eve offered up. She knew that the women was important to the heralds plan, but maybe they didn't realise how useful she would be for Eve.

"That is very kind of you Evelyn, but you are not ready. There will be a time and place but it is not now" The Father spoke softly as he led Eve to the back deck.

"Did you know that I had a wife?" Eve shook her head in a silent reply, imagining him as a husband seemed quite the stretch. They had both settled on the chairs out back as Joseph began another one of his stories. There was always a hidden message that she would have to decipher, some clue that would help her understand their purpose.

"We were pregnant with our first child. And we were just babies ourselves, really. And I was terrified about becoming a father. Mostly about money. She wasn't worried. She had faith that things were going to work out. She always had faith… "

"And then one day, she was going to go visit a friend. There was an accident… and the Lord taketh" Joseph stopped to take a deep breath, the memory still so vivid in his eyes. She could practically feel his heart ache and wished that her own empathy would stay in check.

"They rushed me to a hospital and put me in a room with this little pink bundle stuffed with tubes and told me I had to be strong because my little girl was going to live. God was looking out for our daughter. And they left me, alone in a room with her."

"I just… stared… at my daughter. So helpless. So innocent… and all she had in the world was me. A nobody, from nowhere, with nothing." Eve's hand came up to her lips in shock, this man had lost everything. She wanted to console him to offer some form of comfort. Her own eyes blinking rapidly keeping back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall in hormonal sympathy.

"What happened to your daughter?" Eve couldn't stop herself from asking, this story was already playing on her heart strings and she desperately wanted to hear a happy ending that her own life seemed to be missing.

"God giveth and God taken" was his simple statement and with a sad smile he closed his eyes for a deep breath.

But he wasn't done yet.

"It was my test" Eve found herself leaning away in confusion as the atmosphere changed around the man sitting beside her, suddenly she wanted to be as far removed from his presence as possible. His emotion transformed into something unreadable, almost alien, neither happiness or sadness shone in his bright green eyes. An emotionless dictator reading his life story to her unwilling ears.

"In that moment I knew that God was testing me. He was laying out a path before me and all I had to do was choose."

"So I put my hand on my little girls head and I leaned in and we prayed together. Prayed for wisdom. Prayed for strength… then I knew. I heard God's plan for me. And I took my fingers and I put them on that little plastic tube taped to her angelic face and I pinched it shut."

The silence stretched out as Eve registered his crime, she desperately tried to un-hear what Joseph had said to erase it from her memory.

After a moment the cult leader continued completely ignoring Eve's ghost white complexion. Her hand remained plastered to her mouth. Eve's unseeing eyes had drifted to the table, watching a none existent spot unable to look at the monster directly.

"And after a little while her legs began to kick and kick… then nothing… stillness. Release. The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh."

"Please stop," she sobbed out, no longer able to take his murderous words. The shock of what he had just told her made her insides numb, not even bile dared to climb up to her quivering lips. Her face was wet, yet Eve couldn't remember when the tears had started. With shaking legs, she stood to move away from him quickly.

"Pain… sacrifice… these are all part of his test, and we have to prove that we can serve God no matter what he asks." Joseph insisted as his chair scraped along the floor following suite.

"I hate you all" she screamed, rounding on the calm man. the burst of anger was like a bolt of lightning flashing across her glistening eyes, there for only a moment to give her strength then gone without a trace leaving behind an emotional wreck.

She wanted to hate him, but there was still so much within this cause that made sense. It felt like her eyes were being pried open to reveal the evils in this world that she had been completely blind too.

"Love and hate, such powerful emotions, so similar."

"Only through love can you hate." Eve just shook her head as she tried to back away from the preacher. She didn't want it to make sense. He was a murderer, they all where.

"Sometimes denial is easier than acceptance but once you do, you will see. It isn't at all what you expected," He followed her slowly, step by step until her back hit the house.

"You will be tested, you will have to choose when the time comes," He caged her against the wall. One of his strong hands lifting to Eves trembling shoulders, the other gingerly cupping her tear stained cheek. Eve wanted to lean into the warmth, into the promise of sanctuary.

"Don't be tempted by sin, don't go with him Evelyn. You have gained so much here." Her eyes snapped up to meet his, what did he mean?

"I have lost everything." Her broken voice pleaded for reason in her own mind.

"You have our trust, our love and our future" his hand trailed down between the swell of her breast to sit along her tummy.

"You are my light" ever so slowly Joseph's head closed in. A soft touch keeping her face still as his lips brushed over her own before he stole a kiss.

It was delicate and gentle, there was no lust only pure love in his action. Eve could feel all of his muscles relax against her form as the kiss came to an end. As he pulled away, a few stray tears had trailed down Joseph's face.

"Don't go with him," the man before her pleaded with desperation. His eyes slowly searched her own but in no avail, he never found what he was looking for.

"Who?" Eve whispered, so unsure of what this man was trying to say.

No answer was ever given as The Father released her trapped form, but Eve could just make out his quiet murmur as he retreated.

"And hell followed with him."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Its been a while, so thank you for sticking with me this far. It always makes me smile reading the reviews or knowing people have enjoyed the story so much that they have followed and fav'd it.


End file.
